1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of transmission lines and more specifically to the area of tap connectors for interconnecting data transmission and receiving equipment to a main transmission line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art transmission cable couplers have been developed that are intended to allow tap connections of individual transmitting/receiving stations along a main coaxial transmission cable. Such couplers often provide for passive transmitter isolation and fixed connections that may adversely affect the entire system whenever coupler components become defective and until the coupler is removed and replaced.